ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:.Moss
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bloodstar18 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bloodstar18 (Talk) 17:42, July 6, 2012 Hey, it's fine. But just so you know, you dont put what kinda fanfic it is in the title, you put it under the proper heading, it the proper format on here That was me, sorry Dx Did you see that message above? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, if you see the admin template-siggie, that means reply for sure. And okay, I was about to ask you that. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:22, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Moss. If one of the other users in the pokemon collab doesn't reply when I need them too, you'll get their spot! Just in case both of them dont, do you know another person who would write in it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:55, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I ment anyone on Wikia silly, I dont know Crystal and Minty :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:15, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi! My names Light (well...) Can I call you Moss? Sorry, I'm trying to get aquantated with everyone on the wiki (I spelled it wrong,haha). Well, message me back when you get this, thanks[[User:Perfect Dreams|'Honey, if you're going to be two faced,']][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 14:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hi Moss! :3 How's your day?[[User:Perfect Dreams|'''Honey, if you're going to be two faced,]][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 18:10, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams WCF?[[User:Perfect Dreams|'''Honey, if you're going to be two faced,]][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 18:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Cool =3 I've been trying to be a cat for a week.[[User:Perfect Dreams|'''Honey, if you're going to be two faced,]][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 18:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams :D I LOVE YOUR USER PIC!!!!! Gunther, you told you you could fly? Quack xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Forging]] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 23:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) xD Lol [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Chu wanna do a warriors collab? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 01:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, two things 1. The series is here, the first book is done, read it and whats written of the second book. you're character will be Sparrowpaw, sice Ducky has quite. You need to answer my message for chat within the week, and I will give you a set amount of time to write your chapter from there on. We can only communitcate in chat about the collab so others can see it untill it's published. You'll need to read ever chapter the comes out so you know where we are in the series, and you need to read the alliences so you know which cat is which. 2. Please get a siggie with a link to your talk or user page. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 19:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) So have you done that stuff yet? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 19:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, can you get on chat tomorrow at around....1 o'clock pm Eastern standered time? It wont be on this wiki tho, it'll be on my test wiki and okay, sounds good. :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Moss! The stuff that will be judged in the contest is now up! Go check it out to see if you have done it, and what, if anything, you need to change! Thanks! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Did you see my above message? And when can you get on chat? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thats fine. Cinder wont be able to write for a while, but I want to have your chapter up soon :) How about tomorrow at....2 pm Eastern Standered time? Also, I'll make your siggie page and post the one you use on Icewish's site, but please get your siggie up and running [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:08, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Okie :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:14, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Ummm, Moss, I have to tell you what to write for your chapter..... Otherwise the series would go no where..... We can get on chat here (ILWW's chat is not working right now) now if you want to write, but you can't just go adding stuff willy-nilly like that. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 23:45, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I already did. Also, thanks for the siggie. Can we chat now? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 23:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Where are you? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:01, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sorry. I'm on that wikis chat now [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sending this to three users, you included, first to respond gets it. Would you like to be apart of this collab? Your pokemon and character name is already chose, a girl named Alice. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 19:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Will you be free monday? Thats the earliest I can do it :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 20:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I'll send you a message with a link to my test wiki (this chat isn't working) and we'll get on chat. Untill then. Read all that has been written and all of the sub-pages for the series. Thanks! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 20:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, reply yes to this and I'll give you the link to my test wiki so we can get on chat there, but can you chat now? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Makar ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's ''too sexy for his dirt!]] 18:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat here (http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/Efvegeg_Wiki) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Makar ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's ''too sexy for his dirt!]] 18:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Kay, see you soon [[User:Bloodstar18|'Makar ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's ''too sexy for his dirt!]] 18:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Good job Mossy! :) After I write my chapter, wanna get on chat tomorrow same time? Around 2:30 Eastern Standered Time? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Makar ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's ''too sexy for his dirt!]] 18:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Okie Dokey :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Makar ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's ''too sexy for his dirt!]] 19:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I just finished my chapter, so go read it! I'll see you on chat in three hours and 15 minutes. We'll be on hatius for a month because Crystal is going on Vacation. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Makar ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's ''too sexy for his dirt!]] 15:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) See you on chat in 5 minutes [[User:Bloodstar18|'Makar ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's ''too sexy for his dirt!]] 18:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Moss, whats up? Wanna chat on the IRC? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Makar ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's ''too sexy for his dirt!]] 20:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC) It's like Wikia chat. There's a link on the main page [[User:Bloodstar18|'Makar ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's ''too sexy for his dirt!]] 20:19, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Collab Info This will be a general message I send to everyone who I have a collab with. Instead of getting on chat, I will now be giving you your chapter information on your talk page. Thank you, Contest Hey, are you still going to be able to do the contest? [[User:Bloodstar18|'''One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!]] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 15:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure? And keep writing it, you could still win, we'll grade whatever you have [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 17:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Did you see my above message? And Chat? I want to get your pokemon for the next regions. You get first choice for Kanto and Hoenn, and Crystal gets it for Sinnoh and Unova. I've already chosen my pokemon, so go to the pages that list our pokemon to see what they are. [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 18:32, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Errmmm, ohhh, sorry, but I already picked them -.- You can have charmanda if you want, but can I please have mudkip? It was litterally my first pokemon, and can we do this on chat? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 18:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. Well, I'll change them. But, what are your other pokemon? Here is a list of the taken ones (Hoenn, Kanto) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 18:43, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I can do everything except Pikachu, Vulpix, Growlithe. Cause they've been chosen before. Can you give me another three? Sorry [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 19:01, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay. So Kanto is down. I'm adding the pics now. What about Hoenn? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 19:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okie Dokey! I'm going to upload them all now :3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 19:20, August 2, 2012 (UTC) PEP & SoTH It's your turn to write on both of the collabs:) Message me when you've read them. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Sexy, Sexy, That's All I Do ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'If You Need A Bad Bitch Let Me Call A Few']] 16:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, On SoTP Sparrowpaw and Tigerpaw wait for Featherpaw and Firepaw to come. Tigerpaw askes Sparrowpaw why he ran away, Sparrowpaw says he doesn't want to talk about it, and goes to get a vole. Willowfern screams she's kitting, end of chapter. Make Tiger and Sparrow's convo longer, I just dont have anything else for them to say. On PEP Have Alice capter the Eevee, and then have the gang head to the Violet City Gym. Thats all, figure out how to make it long tho. :) Message me when your done :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Sexy, Sexy, That's All I Do ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'If You Need A Bad Bitch Let Me Call A Few']] 16:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello Moss, It's your turn to write on SoTP (Sorry, but PEP will be on hold untill Crystal can write, if shes gone for a while longer, there may be something done) so message me when you've read what's been written [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 20:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Imma give you a few details. You have to expand on them :) #Willowfern (Might not be the right name) has had her kits. #Featherpaw and Firepaw cant get enough of them, but Tigerpaw and Sparrowpaw don't much care for them #Featherpaw comes up and asks what it was that Sparrowpaw whated to talk to her about. #Sparrowpaw talks to Featherpaw about the Tigerpaw situation. #Jaystar calls a clan meeting. #EOC (End of Chapter, I'm going to start saying this) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 20:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Moss. I just wanted to let you know Songfics arn't allowed. I saw you had one on the reservations page....so....yeah [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 20:56, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Could you maybe turn it into a poem or story? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 21:14, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Marathon The Warriors first series Marathon starts on Monday the 3rd, so be read. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 23:17, August 30, 2012 (UTC) General message to all contest participants - PLEASE READ Your story is now locked. You wont be able to edit it. We, Cinder and Bloody, will judge whatever you have if it is not done. If you story is done, you have one day from this message to make sure it is maked as such, otherwise we will not count it as so. Judging begins on the first of september, thanks for joining us. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 00:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) oh, and it's finially your turn on PEP x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 03:01, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I see you editing, but you haven't responed to my message, did you get it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 13:46, September 2, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. tell me wen you're ready [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 18:58, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can I give you your chapters for SoTP and PEP? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:55, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so, on PEP, just continue the Pokemon Battle. Use the proper attacks. There on the Johto Pokemon page. Then message me and I'll give you SoTP [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:05, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to let you know, I'm making Johto journeys one series (the part where we're in Johto) so..yeah. Just letting you know. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Are Only Good For Breaking']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Dreams']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Smashing']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Joy']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Is Only Good For Killing']] 22:24, September 12, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) It was just getting to big, ya know? Also, did you see the community message? and, are you done on PEP? I wasn't sure, so I haven't writen the next chapter [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Breaking']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Dreams']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Smashing']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Joy']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Is Only Good For Killing']] 22:28, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Breaking']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Dreams']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Smashing']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Joy']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Is Only Good For Killing']] 22:32, September 12, 2012 (UTC) You may now start writing for the contest :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Fighting Evil By Moonlight ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Winning Love By Daylight]] 19:45, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Moss, can I give you your chapter for SOTP [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 00:40, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Contest resultes Go here http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bloodstar18/The_Resultes_:D_-_Finially! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 01:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Moss! I was just asking if your story, Dead On The Inside'' was finished for the contest yet. Deadline is coming up soon, so just let me know if you need more time or if you are done! Thanks! AbsolDevil's Child 02:42, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Moss and Crystal! This is a general message. I'm not gonna continue our collab. If you want to, talk to the other person. If neither of you two want it, let me know, so I can delete everything. Thanks :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling]] 21:31, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Moss I deleted Johto Journeys, cause you never gave me an answer. Anyway I asked you on September 19th if I could give your chapter for SOTP, and you never replied....its October the 15th...almost a month after that.....if you dont reply in a week, I'm going to give your chapters in this book away to Ducky, cause he really wants to right....sorry if that happens. Thanks [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 00:41, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey, sorry we couldn't make it work [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 20:11, October 16, 2012 (UTC) SOTP Please look at this, thanks! =) -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 22:39, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Fourm Go to this form: http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8068 Thanks. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 05:38, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Moss. It's been awhile since you've last edited. You have a week before your stuff either gets deleted/put up for adoption to edit. Thank you. Bloody: Admin Siggie: Current Siggie: [[User:Bloodstar18|'That Question Is Less Stupid,']]''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!''' 15:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC)